


Fairytales

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke learns that not every story is the way it seems. Fairytales aren’t always the best stories to be a part of. Especially if you don’t know how it’s going to end.</p><p>Edit: I'm leaving this as one shot because I'm not really sure where to take this. It's not exactly horrible as a oneshot tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

How had this happened? Why was this happening? Kousuke looked down to the man in his arms. Haruto was shaking, as specks of purple started to appear on his face.

“HARUTO! You can’t…can’t let the dragon win! Come on…please..please I can’t lose you man!” Kousuke screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He looked over to the mess that had caused the mess in his arms.

Blood and guts and a single hand mixed in the wreckage of a horrific car explosion. The gate hadn’t just died. No the phantom grew frustrated and had killed the child right then and there in front of Haruto.

“T-they’re dead. A child. It’s my fault..K-ko..kousuke…a child is dead. I’m a failure…” Haruto weakly called out, grabbing onto Kousuke’s vest. If it hadn’t been a car crash, Haruto wouldn’t have felt like this. Part of him wondered, was this gate even the target? And as he looked, falling into the cracks of despair, catched a glimpse of Sora waving at him, he had a feeling it had always been aimed at him.

“Come on man!” Kousuke slipped his engage ring on Haruto’s finger. Fuck his rules with rings and men. “Don’t give up!” But when he placed Haruto’s hand over his belt… “ERROR” It wasn’t working. Of all the times not to work.

“It’s no use…Kousuke, I’m too far gone..I can feel it..Kousuke…you have to kill me. If the dragon gains control,…I’ll be responsible for people’s deaths.” Haruto clenched his fist tightly around the fabric. If he couldn’t save anyone, he would damn well make sure he wouldn’t be the cause of any more phantoms.

“NO! Remember! You’re hope. And dreams. And…you have to protect people. I can’t do it on my own. I’m not you.” Kousuke screamed and cupped his face. “Before I met you, man I wasn’t nearly as awesome. I need you, Haruto. Before, I was just barely clinging onto a dream. One that I never thought I could accomplish…but with Chimera and …and you….I can accomplish it. So you can’t leave me. I’ll be driven into despair with you! HARUTO!” Kousuke brought his face closer to his, tears spilling from his eyes. The salty liquid splashed onto Haruto’s face.

“…Kousuke…” Haruto spoke, but as his eyes fluttered shut, he could feel himself being pulled. ‘I’m sorry’ He thought, and tried to form words. He called out for help. Something anything. Even if he couldn’t save Kousuke, the world needed a wizard. Kousuke had to be protected not just because Kousuke was needed but because…Haruto cared so much about him. Because, Kousuke had become a source of hope for him. But…he hadn’t been enough to prevent this.

“COME ON DUDE, I LOVE YOU!” Kousuke screamed, red pooling into his face. Frustration and anger and dperession. How hadn’t he been able to protect him? Some wizard he was. Desperation. He shut his eyes, tight and pressed his lips again Haruto’s. ‘wake up. wake up. I don’t care if this is cliche. WAKE UP!’

A shock of electricity surged through his body. For a moment, he was nothing, and then suddenly, everything at once. Feelings and sensations. Hot wet tears on his face and hotter lips on his own. Quickly, in confusion, he pushed Kousuke off of him.

“Just what are you doing you ins—” He paused. That…wasn’t supposed to happen. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt a deep hole in his mind and his heart. Where was his other? Just barely, he could feel his life force and he reached out for him. Yet, his gesture was shoved back and no real contact made. The other was still alive, but buried so deep he could not contact him. For right now, he’d have to fulfill his wish and make things better.

“Mayonnaise.” He replied quietly, scanning his face for a reaction. “It seems your kiss has saved your princess.” A smirk and teasing tone were hapazardly forced on his face. Kousuke saw right through the facade.

“Oi! Don’t say things like that!” Kousuke rubbed his cheek. “Listen, I only did that beca—” Quickly, he tried to cover his steps.

“You love me? Well, Kousuke. I would like to..” He paused and thought over the words. “I like you as well.” It was true. Haruto had always like the ancient wizard. He cared so deeply for him, so why wouldn’t he follow up on that? Considering the situation, he had to reveal Haruto’s feelings. How else would he prevent the other ring user from falling into despair?

Magic! Shit, they’d nearly forgotten about the phantom.

“Listen kousuke. We can discuss a possible relationship after the phantom has been defeated. For now, this requires our attention.” He removed his hands from his face.

With the other gone, could he even use his magic? Slipping his ring onto his finger, he did his best to hide his suprised face when the driver actually turned on. 

It seemed that during the chaos, the phantom had slipped away however.

“Damnit!” Kousuke growled, crouched down as he hit the floor with his fists. “I wanted to beat the shit out of the asshole for what he did to you.” He looked up to see him offer his hand to him. “Eh?”

“Do not worry about it, Kousuke. We will get the phantom next time.” He nodded. “For now, we should discuss…” He took a breath and pulled Kousuke up. “You like me. I’ve noticed. I like you too. Perhaps now isn’t the best time for a relationship, but in all regards, I do not care.” It was hard, his head was still adjusting and his speech came out dizzy.

Haruto had to be experiencing some after effects from earlier. Kousuke could tell there was something…weird about him. He wanted to tell Haruto that maybe they should wait until later to discuss this. What if Haruto was only speaking this way because of what had just happened? What if Haruto didn’t really like him that much but was just emotionall shaken? And did Kousuke really want to make the step?

“Listen..Harut—” Kousuke stopped as Haruto put a finger to his lips. His expression was the patented Haruto expression, but for the first time in his life, he couldn’t read his eyes.

“Will you at least give it a try, for me?” He frowned and gently stroked his lips with his thumb.

“….Yeah…” After all, what did he really have to lose? Maybe being with him would help calm him down.


End file.
